


Suffer the Affliction

by LainStardust



Series: Tender Misery [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 15:45:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12279555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LainStardust/pseuds/LainStardust
Summary: The Evil Queen sends Rumpelstiltskin a very personal gift. Hopefully, he appreciates just how much of herself she put into it. Set the morning after the events ofI'll Be Your Mirror(6X08). Written as part of Golden Queen Week 2017, day one, prompt one: Golden Queen + Object. Inspired by Disturbed'sWant.





	Suffer the Affliction

**Author's Note:**

> So, this idea came from my wonderful wife. Although she's not a huge fan of Golden Queen, she's the one who thought of the basic premise for the object. And then, she reads these for me to give me critiques, even though she's not fond of reading het sex. She is _amazing_ , and I am incredibly fortunate to have found her. :)
> 
> As you can see, I have decided to stop deluding myself and admit these are part of a series of one-shots that follow on each other. This one comes after _Bend Me_. Also, this is (very) late for Golden Queen 2017, but better late than never. Right?

* * *

Rumpelstiltskin stared unblinkingly at the wooden box that rested on the shop counter next to the cash register. It had not been there when he'd closed the night before. Shortly after waking, he had felt a disturbance in the wards he'd set on the pawnshop and had teleported directly inside to catch the culprit, only to find the building empty. The fact that someone had slipped inside and placed an item in his shop made him uneasy. It was with slow caution that he approached the counter, eyes trained on the object and wondering what it could contain. The chest was approximately a foot long and seven inches high by seven inches deep and made from a rich, ebony wood. He ran his hand over the box, trying to detect anything sinister, and while there was magic emanating from it, it didn't appear to be anything too foul. Peering down at the lid, he discovered it was covered in intricate carvings. As he inspected the images, a chuckle tumbled out, no doubt remaining as to who the gift-giver was.

He let his fingertips graze over the carvings of men and women, nude and engaged in various sex acts in different combinations. The pawnbroker considered the contents would be a different type of nasty than he had been expecting. Flipping up the small, center latch, he raised the lid to find the chest lined with a sumptuous, gold silk. Nestled in the soft material was a stylized phallus made of the same ebony as its container. Smirking at the evil queen's audacity, he lifted the dildo from the chest, turning it over in his hands to inspect it. It was most definitely shaped as a cock, complete with flared head and widened base which was carved to resemble a full mouth that looked suspiciously familiar. Closer inspection revealed it to be hollow with a small hole in the tip. The glans was carved with five, beaded spirals that wound from the aperture in the end, down the shaft in pronounced ridges that increased in prominence as they neared the base.

Curiosity won out, and he carefully slid a finger inside the phallus, surprised not to encounter smooth wood but a cushion of warm magic. Bringing the object closer, he examined the interior to find a dark, undulating, purple film thickly coating the ebony. Smoothing his finger over the odd substance, he was startled to find the texture slightly rough but exceptionally lush, almost like velvet. Another tentative caress later, and Rumpelstiltskin laughed out loud when the surface grew warmer and faintly moist. His student had certainly outdone herself this time. After a moment's deliberation, he ambled into the back of the shop, intrigued and wanting to test out his new present.

~GQ~

At the same time, across Storybrooke, the evil queen was lounging in the mayor's office chair, considering the genie's lamp resting on the desk before her. It was her next step in undoing the do-gooders, and she was contemplating whether she should wait a few days to lull them into a false sense of security after the mirror incident. She was leaning toward giving them another twenty-four hours when, suddenly, a sharp spike of arousal plinked through her, causing her to jerk upright in the chair. A slow smile curled her mouth as her center twitched at the sensation of a finger probing her entrance.  _Rumpelstiltskin must have found my gift_ , she thought with a giddy sense of anticipation. Another faint touch ghosted over her vulva, and she leaned back in the seat, squirming slightly. She felt her sex pulse with want when fingertips traced over her labia in a slow circle, and she hummed low in her throat at the delicious tease.

The queen had invested quite a few hours creating the magical object her teacher was currently exploring. It had taken a fair amount of finesse to craft the phallus to work as a two-way conduit between them. She smirked as she remembered the hours she had spent attuning the toy to her body, linking the different features on the dildo to various parts of her anatomy. The mouth at the base was a slightly less literal representation of her labia than if she'd carved a vulva around the opening. It had been a whimsical, last-minute change since she knew how much he had enjoyed her performing fellatio on him.

She hoped he discovered the bead that rested just above the divot of the upper lip, the final part of one of the spirals. That entire ridge and the little bump at the base were directly connected to her clitoris, and she couldn't wait for him to begin tracing it. It seemed she didn't have to wait long for the Dark One's curiosity to overtake him, because the next thing she knew, it felt like his thumb was stroking the entire length of her clitoral shaft, both inside and out. Her hips bucked up hard, head falling back to rest against the chair. "Well, that was quick," she muttered to herself, licking her lips and gently grating her teeth over her bottom lip. He still had a finger inside, the pressure light but constant, and she knew he must have been using it to gauge her reactions based on how warm and slick the interior of the toy became.

Shifting impatiently, she whined as the heaviness along her clit came and went with a steady rhythm. The queen groaned when the touch disappeared, only to gasp happily as it returned, this time to circle around her areolas and chafe over her nipples. Arching her chest forward, she practically purred, glad that Rumpelstiltskin was nothing if not thorough in his study of magical artifacts. A phantom tongue laved at both nipples simultaneously, and she grinned at the lewd image of the Dark One holding the phallus to his lips, licking over the glans and— _Oh!_ —sucking it into his mouth.

~GQ~

Letting the tip of the dildo slip from his mouth, Rumpelstiltskin wondered how long the queen had thought about watching him suck on a cock before she had decided on that particular feature. He had settled sideways on the cot in the back room, back against the wall and utterly nude. Turning the toy around, he ran his tongue along the central ridge, purposely flicking the one bead that was just a bit larger than all the others. He rasped over the raised surface with alternating heavy and light strokes, dipping his tongue into the bottom opening on occasion. Grasping the phallus near the tip, he began rubbing his pinky across the end as he brought his other hand up and slid two fingers inside the base.

The interior was hot, the magic coating it having become slippery and viscous as he learned the dildo's secrets. Wrapping his lips around the upper lip and raised, focal point, he sucked hard and fast for several long minutes, curious as to how the toy would manifest her reaction. Pressing his fingers deeper, he was pleasantly surprised to feel the lining tighten around his digits and ripple before a thick rush of moisture coated his skin. Rumpelstiltskin gave the little nub one last lick in parting before removing his fingers from the wet heat. He brought his hand to his nose, inhaling the queen's unmistakably musky scent, a bit startled to find the digits glistening with her fluids.

Spreading her essence onto the head of his cock, he gripped the phallus at the mid-point with his left hand, gradually easing it down over his shaft. It felt heavenly, just as if he were pushing inside the queen's body. He had to grudgingly admit that she had created an expert level magical artifact. As he stroked the toy up and down his length, the Dark One decided he would compliment her on the work the next time he saw her. His head pressed into the wall behind him as he kept his thrusts slow and shallow, savoring the sensation of her heat surrounding him. Rumpelstiltskin wondered where the queen was, what he had interrupted when he'd begun examining the dildo. Was she sitting somewhere alone, or had she been in public? How did it feel to be fucked by someone who couldn't be seen or touched?

~GQ~

The queen was practically delirious with pleasure. She had sat in the office chair, gripping the leather arms as she had been fucked by an intangible mouth and fingers for nearly ten minutes. The resultant orgasm had been so intense that her nails had punctured the material, and she had soaked through her pants and left a prominent wet spot on the seat. That had driven her to move to one of the sofas, quickly stripping and stretching out along its length just as she felt Rumpelstiltskin's cock slide inside her.

Her hips lifted briefly in an attempt to meet a thrust that wasn't really there, a grunt of frustration leaving her at the lack of actual friction. She pressed her right hand hard against her belly, just above her pubic bone, holding her own hips down as she undulated against the air. As much as she wanted to touch herself, add to the ghostly stimulation, the queen restrained herself, knowing the end result would be that much more spectacular if she let the imp's actions dictate the encounter. Even so, her impatience was growing, and she snarled into the empty office, "For fuck's sake, Rumpel, you know where things are, now.  _Touch_  something. Fucking touch  _me_."

As if he'd heard her demand and decided to capitulate, she felt the lightest flutter of fingers across her nipples. " _Yes_ ," she hissed, arching her back, chasing the barely-there stimulation. The action repeated, firmer that time, and the queen moaned quietly. Soon, tight circles were being made on the dusky peaks, pebbled in the cool air of the mayoral office. "That's it," she encouraged her phantom lover, her entire body rolling sinuously from hips to shoulders. Her breath hitched slightly as the thrusts went deeper, the dichotomous feeling of being filled yet not making her head spin. Draping her left forearm across her eyes, hand clenched in a white-knuckled fist, she pushed her head back into the seat cushion, fighting every instinct she had to help things along.

" _Fuck yes_ ," she exclaimed as the sensation of fingers on her nipples disappeared only to reappear on her clit, causing her entire body to jerk. Bucking her hips upward, the queen wished she could speed him up, the languorous pace driving her to whine piteously with no one around to hear her. Her chest heaved with each breath, a thin film of perspiration coating her pale skin. Voice a husky growl, she plead, " _Come on_ , you damned son of a bitch. Fuck me harder." Another few minutes of the sweet torture passed before the tempo changed, at last, and she groaned in delight when the driving strokes came hard and fast. Then, a high-pitched keening erupted from her throat as the attention to her clit ceased altogether. " _No! Fucking bastard!_ " she shrieked in aggravation, slapping her left hand down hard on the cushion beside her pelvis.

~GQ~

Gritting his teeth against the building pleasure, Rumpelstiltskin chuckled darkly, knowing he had most likely thwarted the queen from a second climax. He wanted to draw it out, make the experience one that they would both remember for a long time to come. And he could handle a little delayed gratification if it meant his student would be writhing around in a sweaty, needy heap for a few minutes more. If there was one thing he could count on, it was the queen's almost pathological desire to best him. She would refrain from bringing herself to orgasm simply because it would make her feel weak to have given in to his taunting.

He pumped his cock a little slower, eventually drawing the phallus almost completely off his length before jerking it back against his pelvis. Moaning low in his throat, the imp kept varying the speed and force of his strokes. A strangled groan escaped him when the magic inside the toy gripped him suddenly, a rhythmic constriction that drug against his skin each time he pulled it away from his body. "Damned vixen," he hissed with gleeful pride. Having felt the snug embrace of her inner muscles first-hand, he knew she was using them to full effect and could feel her bearing down against him as he forced himself inside, once more.

"That's right," he murmured as he increased his pace, "just like that." Wrapping his right hand around the base of the dildo, he pressed his thumb to the central bead and massaged the small crest with vigor. The toy glided over his shaft with liquid ease, making vulgar noises with each plunge inside. Rumpelstiltskin felt the tell-tale undulations move through the phallus and allowed the pressure that had been building at the base of his spine to spread into his groin. He made longer passes along the main ridge on the shaft, determined to pull her over the edge with him as his climax rapidly built.

~GQ~

"Thank the gods," the queen breathed once he had set a quick, powerful tempo. Planting her feet on the cushion beneath her, her pelvis rocked up in time to the thrusts. A forceful rasping against her clit had her pressing her palms into her lower abdomen in an attempt to provide some resistance to her upward motion. " _More_. Fuck, that's…," her words trailed off when the strokes to her clit stretched out to include more of the shaft, again. "Fuck, fuck.  _Shit. Fuck_." Pulling her bottom lip between her teeth, she bit down until she tasted blood, sucking at the coppery fluid.

Her spine bowed away from the sofa, every muscle in her body tensing as she neared orgasm. The queen trembled faintly, the sound of her blood rushing in her ears as she strained toward her peak. Suddenly, the bliss came crashing down over her, clit pulsing with release as her body clenched around nothing. " _Yes!_   _Fuck yes_ ," she cried out, muscles eventually going lax as she panted through small aftershocks until he finally stopping moving within her. She shuddered hard at a feathery caress on her nipples and clitoris, and then, the sensation of being filled disappeared, his touch utterly gone.

All at once, the queen came back to herself, alone and naked, surrounded by the stark décor of the mayor's office. The room had turned cold and uninviting, bringing her solitude into bold relief. Her eyes burned as the emptiness settled over her, the silence profound and mocking, not even the sound of a lover's breathing to accompany her own. A tiny sob escaped her, choked back immediately as she took a deep, stuttering breath. Blinking back unshed tears, she slid her hands between her thighs, finding comfort in the familiar touch. She gently caressed herself, expertly bringing her body to another climax. As the ecstasy flashed through her, the queen let it drown out all her thoughts, the pleasure washing away her hurts until they were faded specters, as insubstantial as her recent encounter.


End file.
